Girl's night in
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: Ember returns home after being defeated at the hands of the "ghost-getters", only to realize that she may have been too hard on Skulker... A follow-up of the DP-episode "Girls' night out". First DP-story, would really appreciate some feedback!


**My very first Danny Phantom fanfic! I hope ya like it! Takes place right after the episode "Girls night out". Enjoy!**

* * *

''Gah! Those lousy amateurs!'' Ember spat angrily as she rushed into her dark, Goth-furnished room, her flaming, blue hair licking the ceiling with it's raging inferno as she threw away her guitar in anger before throwing herself onto her black-clad bed. ''I can't believe we lost to those _losers_!'' she screamed infuriated as she banged her hands against her pillows, causing the black fabric to rip and spread ghostly, green-glowing feathers everywhere.

''It's all _their_ fault!'' she continued to rant, her raging ponytail-flame increasing in size and catching the black curtains that hung in the ceiling, reducing them to nothing but black, crispy ashes that slowly sailed down towards the floor like black snow. ''Those pathetic ghost-failures! Can't even take over the world for more than a couple of hours!''

Jumping off from her bed, the angered ghost-rocker kicked away a pile of curtain-ashes, scowling at the black dust as it scattered over the floor, disappearing along with her final burst of anger. The blue girl let out a deep sigh as she felt the rage finally leave her, her ponytail settling down like a dying flame on her head.

''At least I still have Skulker…!'' the ghost-Goth frowned and crossed her arms, closing her eyes and disappearing into her thoughts for a short while. ''Skulker…!'' she suddenly realized and looked up, filled with new energy.

''Now that's a _real_ ghost!'' she grinned viciously, basking in the satisfying fact that her boyfriend was far more threatening than _any_ of those other female ghosts or their boyfriends. ''Feral, deadly, crafty, never backs down from a challenge!'' she listed proudly to herself, feeling more confident by the second. ''Let's see the others top _that_!''

A sudden noise outside her room made Ember flinch in surprise, watching suspiciously as a shadow passed her slightly ajar door. Peeking out from her room in the ghostly cavern that served as the couple´s shared living-quarters, she found- to her unexpectedly _pleasant_ surprise -that the noise was coming from a small, green ectoplasmic figure, currently occupied with the infuriatingly difficult task of opening the door to his armory.

Ember couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her tiny boyfriend leaping for the code-panel, trying and failing again and again with typing in the password that would grant him entrance to his mechanic wardrobe.

''Oh, blast it all!'' the tiny, green creature squeaked angrily, glaring hatefully at the code-panel that was just out of reach for his tiny little hands. ''Why did the elevator have to be broken _today_ of all days! Gaaaaah! Curse you, Ghostchild!''

The small ghost let out a surprised shriek as the door suddenly swished open before him, revealing a large, metallic room filled with all kinds of weapons, gadgets and traps that he used when he hunted ghosts. Noticing a shadow falling over him, the little creature turned around only to find his gigantic girlfriend standing above him- her hand on the code-panel -smirking knowingly at him as she crossed her arms and gave him a "Why, Hello there!"-look.

''Ember?! Sweetie!'' the little ghost squeaked, smiling nervously at her as he fiddled with his small fingers. ''Um, how long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough.'' the ghastly Goth replied, smiling down on him. ''So what's up? Or should I say _down_?''

''Eh?!'' the little ghost hiccupped wondering, following her meaning gaze downwards. ''Oh, this?!'' he said and looked down at his small, green body. ''Oh… uh, y'know, I felt like freshening up, so I decided to throw the old body in the laundry and get a new one from the armory!''

Instead of replying to- or simply just mocking the obvious lie, the ghost-rocker just raised an eyebrow at him, sending him an "oh, really?"-look. She knew all too well that Skulker preferred to be in his mecha-body, rather than showing off his weaker form, meaning that if he wasn't in his exo-suit, something had happened… again. The small ghost-hunter quickly got the hint, realizing that there was no use trying to cover it up. With a defeated sigh, the green ghost let his arms hang in defeat by his sides as he slowly turned and made his way into the armory, followed shortly by his girlfriend.

''You were right…!'' the little ghost-hunter sulked, walking up to one of his spare bodies. ''I'm the worst hunter _ever_!''

''Aww, don't say that!'' Ember comforted as sweetly as she could, picking him up from the ground and helping him into his new body.

''But it's _true_!'' Skulker insisted as he strapped himself in, getting ready to fuse his ecto-essence into the body. ''I can't even defeat that pesky little Ghostboy! Every time I try he just slips out of my grasp and finds a way to defeat me!''

''You've… just had some bad luck, that's all!'' Ember smiled at him as she helped him close the exo-body´s neck. ''You're still the greatest hunter in the Ghost-zone!''

The suit gave off an eerie, green glow for a moment as the little ghost fused his energy into the body, finally completing the process. As the fearsome ghost-hunter opened his eyes, he was quickly met by his girlfriend´s smiling face, leaning in in a sweetly yet slightly... _suggestive_ manner.

''Things 'll turn around, you'll see!'' she assured him before pushing her body up against his, finally bringing their lips together.

Skulker, the ghost-zone´s most feared hunter, widened his eyes in surprise at his girlfriend´s strange behavior, but soon welcomed the action most eagerly. He still didn't have a clue as to why she had changed her opinion about him from this morning, but if she was happy, then he supposed he was too.

With that thought in mind, Skulker decided to take his mind off his worries for now and just enjoy his time with Ember. The ghost-zone wasn't the happiest of places, but _she_ made it pretty durable…!

''C'mon, baby!'' the ghost-rocker smiled mischievously as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him out from the armory with a playful spark in her eyes. ''Let's go write ourselves a _love-song_…!''

* * *

**Sooo... what'dja think? Let me know in the reviews; getting to read them really makes my day! With enough demands, I might even get to writing some more DP-fiction, who knows...? Until then: May you have a great day and may God bless ya!**


End file.
